


SNOW

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru remembers the first winter in Toronto as if it was yesterday.





	SNOW

Yuzuru remembers the first winter in Toronto as if it was yesterday. He remembers how the temperature got colder, gradually already in September, almost too cold in October already. He wasn’t used to it, nor was his asthma but after the bad summer he was adjusting. Breathing didn’t hurt as much as it used to, summers are also less difficult. But the reason why he remembers his first winter in Canada is not because of any of it.

It is because somewhere in November, a late afternoon as he left the club after a good training, with Javier walking by his side the older reached for his hand. He remembers it clearly because neither of them wore gloves and Javiers hand was warm, the second the first snowflake landed on the tip of Yuzurus nose. Yuzuru recalls raising his head to see as snow slowly started to fall and catch in his dark hair and how cooling it felt against his burning cheeks.

Yuzuru now loves winters in Toronto, even if the very first one after Pyeongchang was hard because Javier wasn’t around for the first snow. But this year is going to be different. They made plans and he can’t wait to walk down the same road towards home with Javier together, holding his warm hand like all those years ago.


End file.
